The Cycle of Life
by slzimmer
Summary: Katara is now in the Spirit World, but what happens when it is up to her to restore the balance of Nature itself before the Spirit World is completely destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

**The Cycle of Life**

This is my first Fanfiction and I'm excited for it.

Prelude: Katara dies and must choose where her soul will reside. Will she see Aang again?

Sadly I do not own any rights to Avatar the Last Airbender or the original characters in it. This story is meant for entertainment for all!

 _ **Chapter 1: Aranyani**_

Katara was reaching the end. The end of her long life of 90 years. She had experienced so much in her lifetime, more than she could have ever asked for... Falling in love, meeting the Avatar, falling in love with the Avatar, having three kids with the Avatar, meeting five lifelong friends, becoming a water bending master and the most regarded healer in the world, and leading a rebellion that prospered into peace.

Now after two weeks of being severely ill (From what we would now call Pneumonia) she is on her death bed in Republic City. The room consists of her three kids: Kya, Tenzin, Bumi, and Bumi's girlfriend Asha. Asha whom is a firebender and now is expecting twins. They broke the news to Katara just three weeks ago. Kya constantly teased him, saying that this was all of his fault because he was in love with a firebender, but everyone knew it was just a harmless joke. Katara's grandkids had already said their peace and goodbyes to her just hours before because Tenzin refused to allow them to see their Grandmother in that state.

Now the room was utterly silent as Katara had already fell unconscious. The only way they knew that she was still alive was because of Tenzin and Bumi monitoring the air flow and Kya who was assisting her heart pumping blood with bloodbending. "How much... longer... do you-", Kya started warily before being interrupted by Tenzin.

"-Stop it Kya. This is our Mother.", Tenzin responded coldly. Kya's face grimaced, "I only meant..."

The truth is everyone in the room was thinking the unthinkable, Kya was the one who had the courage to speak it. Kya was always this way due to being a healer and taking your emotions out of diagnosis was something healers must be able to do. Bumi starts to weep after hearing them bicker and seeks comfort from Asha.

 **...Inside Katara's conscience...**

"Katara... Katara... Katara.", a harmonic, soft voice relayed until Katara was awakened.

"Hello?", Katara asked unaware of where she is and what had happened. Instinctively she tries to gather her surroundings, however there is nothing. She sees only darkness; next she looks down to view her feet and what she is standing on. She then discovers that she doesn't see them so she uses her hands to attempt to touch her face but fails to 'feel' anything. To her horror she discovers that she has no body. She starts to panic when the sweet voice begins again.

"Do not worry my child, all is okay. I am one whom all recognize, but none know. I have been given many names, nature, earth, mother, but you can call me Aranyani. I am the spirit of the Earth and as such the spirit world itself."

"Oh I guess that means I have passed on then.", Katara responded. _At least I'll see Aang now and Sokka. Right?_

"No my dear you have not passed. You see there are two realms: the spirit realm which is parallel to Earth's realm and the realm of space and time. Certain beings have a choice to become an Atman or an Arhat. An atman is a person's essence of life, but most crucially it is an incomplete life. Atman undergo the cycle of life in which reincarnation occurs through the six classes of life. Generally it goes through types of animals back to human. Whilst Arhat are complete atman who have a strong connection to the spirit realm and which you have Katara. You see you are being given a choice to choose.", the voice tells her informatively. Katara tries to digest this and ponders on her choices.

"Assuming you know who passes through here, you wouldn't happen to know if someone else is an Arhat or an Atman?", Katara asks. _There is no way Sokka was complete, but he did have a connection to the spirit realm, right? Even so Aang would definitely be in the spirit realm with the rest of the Arhat._

"Katara I cannot tell you such things. These things are not for you to ponder. Your fate is determined by you yourself not others.", the voice says sympathetically. Katara saddens at the thought of this, already knowing her decision is made.

"I will join the spirit realm and become an Arhat", Katara says with the strongest voice she could muster. She felt horrible that she may never get to see Sokka again, but tried to soothe herself in that Suki would be wherever he was.

"Okay my child.", the voice says. Suddenly Katara feels as if all of her bones are being pulled from her skin and like she is liquefying into pure energy.

 **...Inside Katara's Waiting Room...**

The room is silent again as everyone feels it. Katara is no longer breathing on her own nor is her heart pumping itself. All her present family begin to weep and howl.

"She's gone...", Kya says before out bursting in a mental breakdown.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cycle of Life**

Previously in Chapter 1: Katara is on her death bed and chooses to join the realm of the spirit world, where souls who had a connection to the spirits reside, in hopes of being reunited with Avatar Aang.

 _ **Chapter 2: The Land of Lotuses**_

Katara wakes up disoriented. She opens her eyes to white, pink, green and the sun beaming down on her. She smells sweet nectar and freshness that only plants gave. After gathering her surroundings, she realizes that she is laying on a field of lotus flowers. She notes the softness of the flowers on her back and how comfortable she is. _No, you can't get comfortable now. You chose the spirit world for a reason…_ Katara pictures her Aang all alone in this _place._ She couldn't even imagine waiting 23 years for him.

Katara rolls over and uses her hands to push her body off the ground slowly, not to put too much strain on her frail body. When she is finally standing, she notices that her hair is brown and not ash gray. She also notices that her hands are not wrinkled. _Please tell me…_ Immediately she attempts to bend water from the flowers and to her amazement it works. She raises her left arm and the water follows suit. She looks at her reflection from the water and gazes upon a face that she had forgotten. She sees two big sky blue eyes with short thick eyelashes and small wide nose and full lips. _Okay, this is definitely a perk._

"I guess you didn't get the memo huh?", says a deep voice that stuns Katara, who spins around in a battle stance. "Woah no need to get so hasty", a tan teenage boy with brown shoulder length curly hair says after Katara used the water to form ice spikes that were now levitating inches from his face. The boy was leaning against a sole, lonely huge oak tree, covered with beautiful white leaves.

"Who are you?", Katara asks inquisitively, shocked at how calm he was after someone just attempted to kill him.

"The names Terai. And you are?", he says nonchalantly. Katara notices his green and brown attire. _Hm, Earth Kingdom._ She also notices that he is significantly shorter than her, and knows that his head would barely meet her shoulders.

"Do you honestly think you're in the position to be making requests _Teray_?", Katara asks purposely pronouncing his name wrong.

"No, no, no woman, it's Terai. As in 'tear' and 'I'—'T-e-r-a-i' which spells Ter-ai.", he says while moving his hands at the two syllables he pronounced. He proceeds to smile a wide toothy grin. Katara responds by moving her hand ever so slightly to move the ice spikes closer to his face. "Okay, okay Teray is fine woman."

"Don't call me woman,", Katara says while relieving her arms and spread feet from her combat stance. "my name is Katara. Where are we?" Katara allows the water to fall to the ground and sticks her hand out in front of her to shake hands with Terai.

"Nice to meet you Katara. We are in a land that I have named 'The Land of the Lotuses'. May I ask how you ended up here?", he asks while shaking her hand. Katara notices his stormy gray eyes that he seems to keep half shut, as though he was about to fall asleep. _Hmph, 'The Land of the Lotuses', how original?_

"Old age and you?", Katara asks.

"That's a boring way to go out, and an epic battle.", he says seeming very impressed with himself. _It couldn't have been that epic if it resulted in you being on your death bed._

"Okay well nice meeting you, _Terai._ I have to get going.", Katara says while sticking her arm up to wave as she walked away.

"Wait Kat! Where are you going?", Terai asks while trying to catch up to her quick pace.

"My name is Katara, please don't shorten it and I am looking for someone here.", Katara responds with the twitch of her eyebrow at the annoyance of him calling her 'Kat'.

"Sorry Kat—I mean Katara. Well how do you know they are here for sure?", Terai asks, finally having been caught up to her.

"He was the Avatar. He has to be here. This is where completed souls go and souls who had a connection to the spirit realm go.", Katara relays matter-of-factly.

"Cool you knew the Avatar personally?", Terai asks.

"Of course he was my husband.", Katara answers while rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Well I guess you are right if he was to be anywhere it would be somewhere within this world.", he says. Katara stops suddenly and glances to her left at Terai with intense blue eyes.

"What do you think you're doing, Terai? You are not coming with me.", she tells him coldly.

"Well it doesn't seem like you know where you're going and I do know more about this land than you do, but if you insist I'll go…", Terai responds while starting forward. Katara opens her mouth to protest, but realizes that after ten minutes of walking the terrain has not changed one bit. _Well it's not like I have anything more to lose._

"Wait! You can come along, if you want.", Katara says without trying to sound desperate. Terai stops walking and turns around to reveal a big toothy grin.

"Okay! First we gotta get out of here.", Terai responds.

Katara waits for him to elaborate on how, but after realizing he would not without further questioning, she asks, "And how do we leave wherever this is?"

"One of two ways—you either stop looking and let your destination find you, or you fall back. Falling back is the easiest.", Terai answers.

"How do we fall back?", Katara asks.

"You literally just fall backwards."

"Very funny, Terai", Katara says annoyed.

"No seriously. Falling back is used for transitioning in-between plains because it requires trust in your future and letting go of what you already know and of your emotions.", Terai says trying to calm her.

"Where will we end up next?", Katara asks him letting go of her tension.

"Dunno it seems to be completely random. However, it won't be here anymore.", Terai responds.

"Hm well let's _fall back_ now. I'm ready.", Katara says. Terai reaches for her and she reluctantly grabs his hand after seeing his eyes that invited her.

"It is the only way we can be sure we end up in the same place together.", he says while gripping her hand and smiles. Katara just glances at him and wonders how someone could be so light-hearted in a place like this all alone.

"Okay…", Katara says and even though she wouldn't admit it she is glad she met someone in the spirit realm to possibly go along with her on her journey.

"Just fall back on one. Don't worry you won't hit the ground. Three-two-one.", as Terai says one he and Katara allow their bodies to shift backwards against their heels. They begin to fall back, but never hit the ground. They both see a spectrum of colors that are meshed together in an infinite rainbow which circles their bodies. They feel raw energy and feel euphoria as they transition from being anchored to one plain to another plain.

THUD.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cycle of Life**

Previously in Chapter 2: Katara makes her way to the spirit world in a plain known as "The Land of the Lotuses". Arriving there she discovers that she no longer has a frail and old body, but her youthful one. She also meets Terai who knows about navigating the spirit world.

 _ **Chapter 3: The Moon Shore**_

THUD

"You told me we wouldn't hit the ground.", Katara says, while opening her eyes. She winces as her head throbs from the sudden impact on the ground.

"I meant we wouldn't hit the ground _there._ ", Terai responds. He realizes that he is still holding Katara's hand and releases his grip so that he can get off the ground. As he is getting up he notices the ground is a pearly white, sandy shore of an ocean. "Need help?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Katara gets up and brushes the sand off of her blue and white tunic. She notices that there is a bright light, but it is clearly dark outside and that is when she glances up and sees the giant white full moon setting just atop of a faint glow. She squints to let her eyes adjust to the brightness of it, but then gazes upon it in amazement. "Woah, it's huge…"

"Yeah it is. A lot bigger than back on Earth.", Terai responds. _It's at least ten times the size of Earth's moon._

"Where are we?", Katara asks, while glancing around. She sees the reflection of the moon against, presumably, the ocean about forty feet ahead of them. _Is the ocean glowing?_ Katara notices a translucent blue haze that is being emitted from the ocean and stares in awe. The site of the white moon setting on top of the glowing water makes her eyes start to water, because she wonders what anyone could do to deserve to be in the midst of this beautiful scene.

"This is the 'Servants of the Moon Shore'.", Terai responds, clearly in awe as well.

"How can you be sure? Have you been here before?", Katara asks.

"Trust me even though I've never been here before, the other spirits talk and you don't forget a tale that describes this place. It's almost if it isn't real, but then again we aren't _home_ anymore.", Terai responds. Katara ponders on the what spirits do actually talk about. "It is a very serene and mystic place."

"You can say that again, definitely. Even the sand is beautiful, it's pearl white and so soft…", Katara says, not intending to express her inner thoughts. Terai nods and stares off at the shore. Katara diverts her attention to the shore and notices no waves, but still, glowing blue water.

"And those are the 'Servants of the Moon'.", Terai says, while lifting his hand towards the left. Katara moves her head to the left and immediately sees a bon fire and people sitting around it. At further glance, she notices people further away _waterbending_ in forms that not even Katara had ever seen in her eight decades of life.

"They're amazing. Let's go meet them.", Katara says enthusiastically. She takes off her moccasins and starts off for them, allowing her feet to sink into the sand.

"Wait, Katara. You can't just go up to a bunch of spirits."

"And why can't I, Terai?", Katara asks, still walking.

"You know there is a such thing as evil spirits, right?"

"Yes, but they're peaceful, look at them. They are just practicing waterbending. Let's go.", Katara responds. At that particular moment Terai gives up the battle he was destined to lose and follows Katara's suit.

Katara and Terai walk in silence for a couple of minutes whenever they finally reach the group of five waterbenders practicing formations with the glowing water. The benders are passing the water to one another while continuing the formation flawlessly. They watch their graceful and flexible maneuvers while Katara also tries to mimic their movements. The group continues for another ten minutes without even paying Katara or Terai any attention so Katara decides to get their attention.

"Hello?... Hi I was a fellow waterbender back on Earth and I've never seen anything like these forms, frankly they are amazing.", Katara says, smiling at them. The benders ignore her. "Hello I am a waterbending master, hello?" _Fine if they won't give me the time of day, then…_ Katara clearly annoyed, lifts her arms and swirls them around her head then down which causes the water to leave the benders and swirl above Katara's head and then shoot out as solid ice spears around the benders. The benders astonished and insulted glare at Katara.

"Now that I have your attention… I am assuming you are 'the Servants of the Moon'?", Katara asks with five pairs of blue eyes gazing upon her. One 'Servant' in particular steps forward.

"That is correct. I see you are a very gifted waterbender. You must have made your mentors and masters very proud Ms. Katara", the man responds in a raspy voice. _Have I even mentioned my name yet?_ Katara takes in his features; Long dark brown hair, with small slanted blue eyes and two long mustache whiskers. _He seems oddly familiar…_ "It would be a shame if you did not even recognize one of those mentors, _Katara._ Perhaps a duel will refresh your memory? _"_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Cycle of Life**

Previously in Chapter 3: Katara and Terai arrive at a mystic, beautiful plain known as the Moon Shore and it is inhabited by the 'Servants of the Moon'. Katara is challenged by one of these servants, who seems to know her.

 _ **Chapter 4: The Servants of the Moon**_

Before Katara can even react, the 'Servant' pushes his arms forward, which cause the ice spears, from the sand, to liquefy and wrap his arms in the water cloak form, to then extend to Katara's arms. He then swings his arms and slings Katara to the far right, which causes her to hit the sand and roll. _If it's a battle you want…_ Katara gets up just as fast as she fell and lifts the water from the moist sand so that it levitates and forms into one clump of water. She then slashes the air with her arms to cause water slices that fly at the 'Servant'. He then tumbles in the air to cause the water to change formation and course, into Katara's direction with more energy and speed. _I've never seen waterbending like this… Did he just form more water into the water slice, while counter-attacking?_

Katara manages to stop the slice by freezing it, but did not foresee the wave of water that crushed onto her body and pulled her into the ocean. _Enough!_ Katara creates an air bubble under the water by pushing the water up and out, with her extending arms. She then sways her arms back and forth and finally up to generate her octopus form. Katara crouches and slams the four of the legs onto to the 'Servant' and then follows by using the last four water legs to envelope her with a water jet that catapults her towards him. As Katara hits the sand she freezes the giant splash of water from the impact, to make a water prison. Her and the 'Servant' then proceed to fight hand to hand while holding their breaths, under the ice capsule filled with water. After a leg swipe that knocks Katara to her side, she loses focus and the water prison shatters releasing both of them. They both fall to their knees out of breath and burst into laughter.

"I must say Katara, you indeed have surpassed me… In my time of old age that is.", Master Pakku says. The truth is during the fight Katara knew instantly who she was dueling, because only Pakku fought with such tenacity, that of an earthbender's spirit.

"Master Pakku! You're here!", Katara yells, clearly exhilarated and full of adrenaline from her battle. He looked the exact same, just less wrinkly, brown hair and with no receding hairline.

"Yes, my dear pupil I am.", he responds with a warm smile. Katara gets off of her knees and hugs him tightly.

"You look very different, Master.", Katara says. _Then again, I do to._

"Yes, now you get to see your Master at his prime, if I do say so myself. How could your Grandmother leave all of this behind? Ha, the old fool!", Pakku says while stroking his mustache. _If only Gran-Gran could hear you now, old man Pakku._

"Yeah, yeah. If you say so, Master.", Katara says sarcastically.

"Oh, who is this Katara? A new _friend_?", Pakku asks. Katara looks over to Terai who was now sitting on the sand bored-like. She cringed at the way Pakku said 'friend'.

"No, this is Terai. Terai this is my old waterbending Master, Pakku.", Katara says. They both nod at each other in acknowledgement.

"Well why don't we all get to know each other and eat some freshly caught fish?", Pakku asked. Katara hadn't even thought about if she had eaten or drunken anything.

"Sure.", Terai said. The three of them migrated to where the eight 'Servants' were conversing.

"Katara, Terai, we are the Servants of the Moon. We are eight waterbenders who chose the spirit world, for the continuity of the art of waterbending. We consist of myself, Pakku, Roshin, Morunt, Tyro, Ashina, Lorat, Yuna, and Bask. Yuna of which is our leader.", Pakku says while Katara bows to them. On her way, down into the bow she nudges Terai, for him to follow suit.

"It is an honor to meet you. My name is Katara, I am a native of the Southern Water Tribe. I was a waterbending master back on Earth.", Katara says with a warm smile. She notices that the leader named Yuna smiles at her, with two curly brown bangs caressing her face.

"You still are a waterbending master, Katara. Do not think of this as death, think of it as your life on a vastly different land. And I'm very sorry I did not get your name, young man.", Yuna says. Katara is surprised to hear such a powerful voice, from this petite woman.

"My name is Terai. I was— _am_ a native of the Earth Kingdom.", Terai says. He had been caught off guard by her paying him any attention, since he was not a waterbender.

"I'll tell you what, Terai why don't you keep us antisocial fools some company and Katara you go and take a stroll with your old master. I'm sure you have much to tell him.", Yuna says warmly. "Oh, don't forget to take a fish with you."

Katara looks at Yuna and bows. She then grabs a stick that was stuck into the sand on the edge of the stone barrier around the bon fire. On the stick was a trout that had been fileted by the fire. With one last glance at Terai, her and Pakku walk towards the shore.

"So a Servant of the Moon, huh?", Katara asks, while her thick hair blows with the gusts of wind (Having came undone during the fight.). Pakku nods. "What exactly do you guys, ya know, do?"

"Katara are you familiar with the origins of how bending came about?", he asks.

"The ancient lion turtles taught benders through energybending right?", Katara asks. _That's what Aang told me, anyways._

"Wrong. They taught the first benders how to bend temporarily, to allow the humans to venture out into the unknown to retrieve resources that were not available on the lion turtles themselves. Those bending abilities were taken away upon return, however this allowed the humans to be conduits for energy from nature itself and from that derived Earthbending— from the badgermoles, Firebending—from the dragons, Airbending—from the flying bison. This ended with peaceful people learning waterbending at the poles, from the moon and tide. You see waterbending is special due to the fact that there was no immediate practitioner on Earth itself. We as waterbenders gazed upon the moon wishing for a divine spirit's guidance from the plains beyond. One day she answered; when waves began on Earth, it was the spirits answering our ancestor's prayers. Tui and La showed us that we must push and pull to become one with the water. Then slowly we developed the art of waterbending.", Pakku says. Katara contemplates this and thinks about the legacy it left for all waterbenders.

"Is that why you guys live the way you do—well now?", Katara asks.

"Well we do live a simple life. We practice the ancient arts and forms of waterbending. We fish and sit by the bonfire, and we generate waves on the night of stars.", Pakku responds.

"Wait what is the 'night of stars'?", Katara asks. Immediately she looks up to the sky and sees a sky full of stars. _Is it tonight?_

"The 'Night of Stars' is the spirit world equivalent of the full moon back on Earth. You see the 'Night of the Stars' is whenever the bridge between the spirit world and Earth is at its thinnest on this plain. This is why the stars from Earth shine through on this night. On this night, we generate large tidal waves on the shores with the ancient waterbending art: _tidebending._ Tidebending causes the chi from the water to be emitted to Earth and into the chi of the water there… This is the reason for why waterbenders are at their strongest on a full moon.", Pakku says.

"Wow that sure does explain a lot. Well I will get to see it tonight! The stars are out right now.", Katara yells exhilarated. Then she sees Master Pakku's grim face. "What, what's wrong?"

"You see Katara the portals have been reopened allowing free entrance into the spirit world and free leave. This has created an imbalance and now we have no possible way of knowing when the 'Night of Stars' is because all nights are now starry.", Pakku responds. Katara remembers that day… _Korra could not have known this would happen, when she left the portals open after the Harmonic Convergence…_

"Wait isn't there some way to tell during the day here?", Katara asks.

"Katara you must be a very recent resident here, allow me to enlighten you… Any plain that has a Moon is always night there and the same goes for any plain with a sun. However, there is an exception to this: the plain where it is neither day nor night but yet a luminous bed of clouds. It is known simply as the Zhi jian. The 'Zhi jian' is a wondrous place, but it is also very dangerous because it never ends. One who wonders there will find themselves in places that are deemed bizarre even here. It is the only plain that isn't what meets the eye or as big as meets the eye. You can discover many things there—good and bad.", Pakku educates Katara. Katara tries to digest it all, when Pakku suggests that Katara should eat to take her mind off all of these things out of her control. "Although eating won't contribute to your health any, it is a great sensation from your past life."

"Wow I never knew there was so much to the spirit world…", Katara say, her mouth full of tender salty fish. _At this rate, I will never find Aang. Aang._ "Master Pakku you wouldn't happen to know where any past Avatars would reside in here, would you?"

"Ah, I see. That is why you chose to live out eternity here: star crossed lovers. Katara I shall let you know that, this knowledge is out of my reach unfortunately. However, there is a spirit whom might be able to help you, but Katara I warn you he is a very malevolent spirit.", he warns her.

"I know you are referring to Koh, Aang has spoken to him on different accounts, but his descriptions are endless. He is my next source to go to. Do you know where he resides?", Katara asks.

"Zhi jian… Katara I would urge you not to visit him, but I know you all too well, that it doesn't matter what I tell you. Therefore, I will just assist you and save myself the trouble.", Pakku says with a small smile.

"Thank you Master.", Katara says.

"No problem, my pupil. I will request that Yuna assist you and your friend by allowing you to access Zhi jian instantly. However, I must warn you that she will make a request for this issue pertaining to the 'Night of the Stars'."

"That is fine, I will do whatever she requires to restore balance for the waterbenders. I'm sorry—this may be off topic but I just can't help but to think about Princess Tue.", Katara says while gazing at the moon.

"She lives there alone, but they say if you stare long enough you can see her smiling back", Pakku tells her, while also staring at the moon. Katara keeps looking for another five minutes, but doesn't see anything until she turns to go back to the bon fire and she sees Yue floating above the glowing blue water. Yue just smiles and Katara smiles back. _Sokka._

…

After further catching up and conversing, Katara and Terai were ready to head off to Zhi jian. They would depart and arrive there by the water and tidebending. Right now, Katara and Terai were standing directly in front of each other holding both hands. They both were as still as the water, trying not to make the situation any more awkward.

"Now whenever you head to Koh look for pillars of rocks that protrude a thick mist, then you will see a large tree trunk… This is where Koh resides. You know what to ask?", Yuna asks, as her and the rest of the Servants of the Moon circle around them. They each lock hands.

"Yes we do and we know not to have facial expressions near him as well. Right, Terai?", Katara asks him.

"Um oh, yeah, right. No faces.", Terai responds, making the situation all the more awkward.

"Good luck my young friends.", Pakku says.

"Katara we as your brethren cannot possibly thank you enough for doing this task for us…", Yuna says.

"It is no big deal, I was headed there anyways. Goodbye Master Pakku and the rest of you guys.", Katara says, feeling embarrassed for not remembering all of the Servant's names.

"Goodbye, thanks for the hospitality.", Terai says. The Servants of the Moon all bid farewells and words for hope to them and then they lift their locked hands which causes water to swirl upwards to the sky, around Katara and Terai. When the water falls, they teleport to Zhi jian.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Cycle of Life**

Previously in Chapter 4: Katara engages in a fierce battle with Pakku. Katara uncovers the purpose and culture of the Servants of the Moon. She and Terai embark on a task for Yuna, the leader of the Servants of the Moon, to discover how to close the portal to the Spirit World and Earth. Katara and Terai travel to Zhi jian, the in-between plain, to find the ancient spirit, Koh for information on Aang and the portal.

 **Also, fellow readers please do review and tell me what you guys think. I really would like to know some feedback. Thanks!**

 _ **Chapter 5: Zhi jian**_

SPLASH

"Ugh, what is this guck?!", Katara yells in disgust. They had landed in a giant, shallow lake of thick, tan mud. The mud went up to Katara's hips and almost to Terai's chest. The lake was strangely warm and seemed to flow.

"Shhh… Do you want all the spirits in Zhi jian to know we are here?", Terai says. Katara is surprised at being reprimanded by him.

"I'm sorry it's just I didn't expect to land in a hole full of this—this mess!", Katara yells again, just to mock him. Terai rolls his eyes. _Hm that's what I thought._ "Fine since you just want to comment on everything I'll just bend this mud out of my way and you can get out of here covered in mud." Katara starts to circle her arms like propellers, and the mud starts to diverge in front of her creating a path. Katara starts off down the path.

"Fine then, have it your way.", Terai responds. Terai proceeds to stump the mushy, but solid ground, and then slides his foot forward. This causes a long road of sorts, to raise from the lake about to Katara's height. Katara suddenly feels the earth shaking and then she is splashed with mud all over her hair. "Ha! Oh, I mean sorry." Katara lost focus of her bending and the rest of the mud swallows her.

"Ugh! You're an earthbender! Why would you not mention that? My hair!", Katara yells, clearly so enraged that her mind can't focus. During her outburst, she expels her arms which causes a circular tidal wave to emerge from around her. The wave splashes on Terai, however some of the wave pounds against the wall of the road structure, to her left, causing it to splash on her again. They both burst into laughter. Terai gets on his knees and sticks his arm down for Katara. She hesitates, but takes it and he pulls her with his other arm around her waist, up onto the structure. For Katara it had been a long time since she had been held in someone's arms like that and she blushed at the thought of it.

"Um thanks.", Katara whispers looking at the earthy surface and her feet. She glances up, just for a second, to see his stormy-gray eyes glaring at her. _What?_

"Yeah, uh don't mention it. So, how long do you think finding this place will take?", Terai asks, while walking down the earth-road, Katara following behind him.

"I don't know, but I hope not long. Wait do you see the trees, or is this place playing with my head?", Katara asks, while squinting her eyes. She takes in her surroundings around her and notices the sky. The sky is a bed of dull orange and gray clouds, that looked like mountains in the sky. Somewhere up there was a source of light, but as hard as you tried you could not find where the source of it was. The illumination made everything around her seem very eerie and dark. She also notices a thin mist above the mud was beginning to appear, and with it dead black tree branches protruding out.

"Hello Spirit World to Katara?", Terai asks, while stumping his foot on the earthy road, causing it to elongate further down the lake. Katara had not realized that she had let her brain wander.

"Oh, sorry. I was trying to take it all in.", Katara responds while walking behind him.

"What death, or the surroundings?", Terai asks while looking behind his shoulder. Katara actually agreed with the term death more than a 'new life on a different plain'—or was it both, because she acknowledged the fact that her old life was over now, but now she could start a new life whenever she found Aang. _Aang._

"A little bit of both, I guess.", Katara says grimly.

"Well, I was telling you that you are a very gifted waterbender, before you left your body."

"Oh, thanks Terai. I wish I could say the same for you, but I haven't seen you bend really, yet.", Katara says, feeling her cheeks burning.

"And might I ask, how you would be a good judge of a true earthbender's skills? You are a waterbender…", Terai says.

"Why can't you just take a compliment, ugh?!", Katara says, while bending waves into the mud.

"Relax hothead I'm just trying to figure you out.", Terai says, while elongating the path with the slide of his foot. Katara stares at her feet and wonders if she did over react.

"I would know because I knew the Avatar remember. I was there whenever he learned earthbending, by a great earthbending master.", Katara responds in a low voice, while bending a whirlpool into the brown mud. She starts to notice the black branches becoming more frequent, and as she looked further ahead the branches turned into dead trees sticking out of the mud.

"Who?", Terai asks.

"Toph Beifong", Katara responds.

"I've never heard of that Beifong, but I've heard of Lao and Poppy Beifong…"

"Those are her parents. How have you never heard of Toph Beifong—the inventor of metalbending and a master earthbender. Also, the Avatar's earthbending teacher, who helped defeat the Fire Nation, ya know?", Katara asks.

"Nope haven't heard of her, but wow I thought metalbending was just a myth…"

"Wait, Terai how long have you—been you know, dead?", Katara asks astonished.

"Um let's see when do you remember being back on Earth?"

"That was 175 AG Terai…", Katara says.

"Well let's see the last major event that happened was the fall of Ba Sing Se.", Terai responds nonchalantly.

"Terai that was in 100 AG, because that is the year when Avatar Aang—my husband—defeated Fire Lord Ozai and ended the war. Terai…", Katara says compassionately. _Has he been here all alone, by his self?_ Without thinking Katara hugs Terai from behind, and squeezes tightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Katara. I'm used to it I like being alone.", he responds, in a quiet murmured voice.

"No, no one likes being alone Terai, it's terrible."

"Yeah well, we should get going…", he responds, removing her hands from around his chest.

Katara watches him walk away a couple of steps and follows slowly behind. "Yeah…"

"So how was it, being with the Avatar?", Terai asks, trying to break the ice.

"Well it was—", Katara starts, before being interrupted by Terai.

"Wait." He stumps the path with his foot, cracking it.

"What're you doing?", Katara asks in disbelief, but then she sees movement in the water. Then she sees a very big dark object moving through the mud. She sees black spikes and a dark brown fin stick out of the water. _What is that thing?_

"Giant Oarfish! Get down! It jumps to catch it's prey!", Terai yells while crouching. Katara follows his directions and crouches. Suddenly she hears a break in the water and looks to her right to see the oarfish swimming straight towards them. "Wait! I got it!" Terai, still in his crouching position, stumps his left foot and punches his right fist in the air, as the oarfish breaches. This causes a wall of earth to come ten feet in the air, beside the path, and hit the oarfish's underside. The force knocks its massive head on the path behind Katara, who was only inches away.

Katara takes in it's features. She sees the black beady eyes, as big as her fists, the girth of it's anaconda like body (Big enough to swallow Terai whole.), she sees it's tan body with black leopard spots covering it , and finally it's many sharp needle like teeth. The oarfish swims onto the other side of the path and Katara sees just how long it is as it's body seems to never end, sliding over the path. When she sees the huge scaly tail go over the path she stands up, only to be pushed back down by Terai.

"I got this! Do you trust me?", Terai asks while intensifying his gray eyes on her. Katara nods. "Okay." Terai raises his two arms, as though lifting a table over his head, quickly and causes a block of tan earth to come under Katara. The block reaches the tip of his head and once he gathers his footing he extends one foot forward and pushes the block with all of the force he has. This sends Katara flying down the path, on the earth block.

As Terai looks to his left he sees that the oarfish is about to breach again, he reaches backward and grabs a chunk of earth off the wall he constructed moments ago. He slings it at the oarfish's now open mouth flying at him. The oarfish catches it in it's gigantic mouth and begins to thrash around. Terai takes his chance and slings another chunk at its head, which stuns the oarfish. After a couple of seconds the creature regathers itself and descends into the mud, swimming away. "Katara?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine even though the once your path ended, the block threw me off after it hit the mud.", Katara says as Terai runs towards her. He sees that she is covered in mud again and sitting on top of the muddy surface of the block he made, fifteen feet in front of the path.

"You're not mad?", Terai asks, preparing his self for degrading insults. To his surprise Katara just gazes at him with her big blue eyes and burst into laughter.

"Of course not, it wasn't your fault. You tried to save me.", she says with a warm smile.

"Who are you and what have you done with Katara?"

"You just have to ruin a good moment, don't you?", Katara asks. Terai bends the mud off of her and makes another path so can walk over without getting into the mud again.

Katara and Terai continue on the path that he reconstructs every 1500 feet. After thirty minutes of walking in silence they can finally see the end of the lake of mud. They finally make it to solid ground and Terai shouts in pleasure. _Earthbenders and their Earth._ The ground was very hard and appeared to be solid rock. In front of them was three different environments: a misty path with dead trees, a thick bamboo forest to the left, and a swamp marshy area on the right of the mist.

"Um, we are headed into the mist right, because why wouldn't we enter a place where we could be attacked at any moment?", Terai asks in discomfort.

"Oh, stop your complaining lets go.", Katara says, starting off into the mist.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Cycle of Life**

Previously in Chapter 5: Arriving in a lake of mud, in Zhi jian, Katara and Terai began on their search for where Koh resides. Katara discovers that Terai died 75 years before she did and that he is an earthbender. On the way, they are attacked by a Giant Oarfish, but successfully get away and on to land. Now they have descended into a misty dead forest where they hope to find Koh for answers on Avatar Aang and the portals.

 _ **Chapter 6: Koh**_

"Ugh, why can't I bend this mist? It would be nice if we could see. There's no telling how many spirits are lurking here.", Katara says, while shivering. She can barely see Terai who is standing right beside her, through the thick white mist. _It doesn't help that there isn't any sunlight either._

"Well, my guess is that it isn't made of water vapor, but of chi. Besides it's better for us to have cover that way nothing can see us coming."

"I guess you're right.", Katara says while looking ahead, only able to see six feet ahead of her.

"And you also have me, an earthbender with you.", Terai says. Katara waits for the punchline.

"Unless you're blind I doubt it really helps.", Katara says. After hearing the confused noise that Terai makes, she adds, "Toph Beifong was blind. She could hear really good and feel the slightest vibrations of the earth with her feet."

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. I think I may know who you are talking about! The blind bandit, only the greatest earth rumble champion ever?", Terai asks hopingly.

"Yep that's her.", Katara says. They both burst in laughter.

"Well, I may not be blind, but I do have seismic detection to some degree. If I stomp the earth I cause vibrations in the earth and those vibrations continue steadily until there is a shift in the type of earth, or if there is something there. That's how I knew about the Giant Oarfish."

"Well I may have underestimated you, _Master Earthbender._ ", Katara says with a devious smirk.

"Please, you haven't even seen what I'm made of.", he responds while pushing a brown lock of curly hair out of his tan face. Katara watches him for a while and then he falters in his next step.

"What?", Katara asks anxiously.

"There is something huge just ahead."

"Good it might be the pillars of rocks that we are looking for.", Katara suggests.

"No this is moving, straight for us. It's some sort of animal!", Terai says. Katara freezes as suddenly a giant, grey paw moves into view of the mist.

"Don't move.", Katara whispers. The paw lands on the ground with the shake of the earth, and the enormous head of a wolf descends right in front of Katara and Terai. The wolf has a white mask of fur surrounding it's eyes and a long muzzle with a black nose. The eyes are also white as it stares at Katara and to her horror the wolf moves in closer to her. The wolf sniffs her tunic and after a couple of seconds turns to Terai and does the same. Before the wolf backs away it licks Terai with it's huge purple tongue, leaving thick saliva drowning him. The wolf leaves as fast as it came.

"Bend this off of me now.", Terai demands to a smirking Katara. He slides a pool of saliva off of his shoulder, in disgust. "Yuna mentioned a couple of pillars made of rock, a dead tree trunk, but failed to mention a giant wolf!"

"Haha! Come on it just liked you! I'm actually a little jealous. Fine have it your way then earth-block.", Katara says as she sways her arms in front of her, then slowly bringing them backwards. The wolf spit comes out from within his long robe jacket and Katara lets it settle into the dirt.

"You know I'm still a little damp, right?", Terai asks while patting his brown robe.

"Oh, I'd bet and sticky too. This will teach you to not take me—or my waterbending for granted.", Katara explains, while crossing her arms.

"Whatever, _water princess_.", Terai says. Katara's eyebrow twitching at the name, 'water princess'. Before Katara can even respond or react to his sly comment, she realizes he already had started walking.

The two continue walking for a short period of time whenever Terai says that the pillars are near. Soon after his comment, a wide pillar made of grey rock appears in front of them through the thick mist. Only the first ten feet of the pillar are visible, so Katara wonders just how tall the pillars are.

"Welp, we found them.", Terai states enthusiastically.

"Yep. Now the only question how do we get up on top?", Katara asks.

"What do you mean? We are looking for the tree trunk, the pillars are just land marks to know we are near, right?"

"Yes, but the mist should be clearer on higher ground and we don't want to get lost looking for the other pillars."

"Yeah I guess you are right. Well I can get us up there. Stay still.", Terai says as he slides his foot in a semi-circle starting where the ground meets the pillar. He then squats and Katara feels the earth beneath her shift and crack. Terai reaches above him while stretching his left leg back and moves his arms towards his sides. As he repeats the formation, the boulder of earth underneath Katara and Terai 'rides' up the pillar until it reaches the top, they notice the mist thinning out until they can see the orange, cloudy sky. Katara is the first to notice the tree trunk positioned behind them and as she gazes upon it she feels genuinely afraid of what is to come.

"There it is…", she says mostly to herself, mustering up her courage.

"Um that's great and all but really how are supposed to get over there? There are another four pillars to cross and there is at least 30 feet between them and I can't fly or jump that far."

"You're an earthbender, bend the rock beneath us. I haven't even seen what you're made of remember?"

"You haven't there is something that I almost perfected on earth, but I haven't had to try it so it could be very dangerous…"

"What is it?", Katara asks, showing him how determined she was.

"Basically being able to carry the weight of a rock and a person together through the air. I've been able to do it for very short periods of time, but you will have to go first…", Terai says while waiting Katara's response.

"As crazy as this—you sound, let's do it. We don't have time to backtrack anymore."

"Okay, here goes nothing.", Terai says hastily.

"Wait!", Katara shouts as he squats and lifts his arms above his head, to bend them sideways. Everything happens very quickly as a portion of the earth beneath her levitates and he kicks it with a loud grunt. Katara along with the block fly through the air passing two pillars, with two more still needing to be cleared. "You're doing it Terai! This is amazing!"

"Come on!", Terai shouts to himself as he struggles to maintain the formation to keep the particles of earth afloat. _Just like on earth, focus on the individual particles. Feel them lifting in the air. Just a while longer. Clear!_ Terai falls to his knees as the block of earth with Katara on it crashes into the ground surrounding the tree trunk. "You good?"

"Yeah, not as graceful as I would have hoped but I can manage. Now you're turn.", Katara answers.

"Yep the now the hard part.", Terai whispers to his self. After deliberating his options Terai decides to catapult himself with a blast of rock at his feet. He flies through the air with rapid speed towards the trunk. _Of course, the landing._ Terai cringes as his watering eyes sees the impending impact into the bark covered tree trunk. THUD.

"Terai! Are you alright?!", Katara yells.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", he responds while rubbing his head.

"Well we are officially here.", Katara notes while glancing at the gaping black hole which would be the entrance to the trunk. It makes her shudder at how insidious it appears up close.

"Yeah.", Terai says in loss of words.

 _We are totally doomed._


	7. Chapter 7

**The Cycle of Life**

Previously in Chapter 6: After finding the pillars and crossing them to reach the dead tree trunk, where the malevolent spirit Koh resides, Katara and Terai prepare to face Koh himself.

 ** _Chapter 7: The Face Stealer_**

"Yeah I think you can go ahead… Without me.", Terai says with a nervous smirk. Katara gives him an intense glare, while tying her wet hair back. Her hair still wet after Terai bent the earth off of her from the mud lake.

"Let's see here; There is the imbalance that has been created by not having the barrier put up and how to find a past life of the Avatar spirit. Anything else?", Katara asks after successfully tying her thick hair.

"Um I think that's all."

"Terai there isn't anything you would like to ask him?", Katara asks expectingly. _There must be something that he wants to know._

"Nope…", he adds hesitantly.

"Well time to head in… I guess." _It's now or never._ They both gaze up at the entrance, which is a black gaping hole on the base of the trunk before they enter. It is nerve-wracking for both of them as they take their first step into the still darkness.

"Remember no facial expressions whatsoever or… I don't even have to add an 'or', do I?", Katara adds.

"Nope you don't. Um do you hear that?", Terai asks uneasily. Katara listens closely and then she hears it; _the sound of clicks echoing throughout the hollow trunk._ Then she sees a pale face with red lips pop in front of her face. Katara nearly shouts in panic, but keeps her composure. The face oddly seemed to glow even though there wasn't any light. The sinister face moves quickly to the left to glare upon Terai who just gave a blank stare back— which would have made Katara laugh under normal circumstances. After Koh started climbing the wall of the trunk, Katara managed to see the spirit's enormous centipede-like body, with his many sharp black legs.

"So I have some visitors, I see. What is it that brings you _here_ of all places?", Koh asks. His face morphed into an old man's face, with many wrinkles. Terai glances at Katara expectantly.

"Koh, my acquaintance and I have come here seeking your wise and vast knowledge.", Katara responds—unsure of how to speak to an inhuman evil spirit. Koh slowly descends as he hangs from the ceiling, moving his legs back and forth.

"Hmmm you are Katara—or more formally Master Katara of the Southern Watertribe, Wife of Avatar Aang, and one of the 'Great Four' that ended the Hundred Year War. Yes my dear even amongst us spirits, you are known. What is it you want from me?", Koh responds while swaying.

"Where do the past lives of the previous Avatar reside?", Katara asks.

"Now, now Katara you know the answer to this question. The Avatar is one spirit beginning with Wan who merged with a portion of Raava and every life after that is just a reincarnation of the original— to keep the balance of both the spirit and earth realms. Where Avatar Aang resides is inside of Avatar Korra and in Raava. My dear it would be best if you just let him go, after all your heart did desire another as well… Oh how one moment could have changed your entire fate and destiny—the _spirit oasis water._ If only you used it on _his_ scar—", Koh says while turning his head and moving his legs around, before Katara cuts him off.

"Enough Koh. Anyways I'm sure you are aware that Avatar Korra left the portal open. Well it has caused an imbalance in which on the Moon Shore there is no way to know when an Earth Full moon is. How do we restore the balance?", Katara wanted nothing more than to allow her face to melt and to burst into tears, but she had to keep it together long enough to get the rest of information out off him. _You can worry about that later._

"Ah Avatar Korra she was misunderstood after that. Very similar to me… Imagine being born from the 'Face Giver'—the kindred spirit that gave a new identity to those that suffered from a broken heart and to poor fugitives. How do you live up to that? I used to be a kindred spirit that would only use my ability to take faces from evil spirits, until my love was taken from me and as such I took her face… Anyways the imbalance is more grave than the Earth Full moon, if all of that chi is not released from the Spirit realm—the waterbenders will begin to become scarce as waterbending is 'balance' from Tui and La themselves. The only one way is to close the portal.", Koh says while morphing his face into a baboon.

"How do we close the portal if it was opened on Earth?", Katara asks.

"You can't. You must close it from this end and this is most difficult, in fact I have only witnessed it once. In order to do it you must get an enormous amount of the four elemental chi's emitted into the atmosphere of the spirit realm. This will cause the portal to close itself as it collapses attempting to keep the chi balanced on both plains."

"How do we get that much chi from all four elements?", Katara asks. Koh spins his head around and morphs it into a beautiful woman with long black hair. Katara new she must have been from one of the Tribes.

"That is for me to know and you to find out. Hehe but you'd better hurry because there are three benders who are familiar with the art of energybending and plan to use it to absorb spirits as pure chi, in which they will have unstoppable strength. They have already done it once and are traveling here as we speak.", Koh says as he climbs so high that neither Katara or Terai could see him. They wait, but it seems he is done conversing.

"Well thank you Koh for what help you did offer. Let's go Terai.", Katara says in a dry tone. _We—I have a lot to figure out._ Katara can't even begin to ponder about Aang because of the lives of others are in danger.

"Wait your friend hasn't asked me anything yet.", Koh states.

"I don't have anything to say to you.", Terai says while trying to spot Koh on the trunk's walls.

"Are you sure Terai, born an orphan in Omashu who studied under King Bumi until he sent you away to Ba Sing Se before Omashu was overthrown. I can only imagine his expression after he found out you died trying to start a rebellion in the post overthrown Ba Sing Se— don't even know the fate of the others that attempted to assist you, do you?"

Terai's stance becomes rigid and Katara can feel the rage coming from him. "Terai, calm down this is what he wants. He is a trickster.", Katara says while grabbing his arm.

"Allow him to choose his fate, Katara.", Koh says while he descends again. This time he wears the face of a handsome young man with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"OLON!", Terai yells. Katara sees his face change and Koh flip onto the ground with his pincher-hands reached outwards. Katara bends the water from her hair and from Terai's damp clothes. She had purposely left her hair wet and Terai damp just in case there wouldn't be any water near them. She sways her arms until she squats and pulls her fists by her hips, which causes the water to freeze into a mirror made of ice between Koh and Terai.

"AHHHH!", Koh shouts in terror after being stunned by his own spirit ability, when he sees the face that he wears. He thrashes around and shatters the ice mirror.

"Let's go!", Katara screams as she grabs Terai. They run to the edge of the cliff where the trunk grows out of. Terai stumps and slides his right foot, which causes a strip of earth to extend off of the cliff.

"Get on!", Terai yells. Katara gets on it and Terai jumps up and pulls his arms down by his sides causing the strip of earth to ride down the side of the mountain. Once it reaches the bottom, Katara begins to run but realizes Terai wasn't there.

"Terai! Come on!"

"Wait!", he yells back as he squats and sticks his fist onto the side of the mountain. He grunts loudly as the ground beneath them rumbles. The mountain begins to crack and fall apart from the base. Terai runs and grabs Katara's arm as he pulls her with him. The mountain crushing the earth and leaving a massive dust cloud that envelopes Katara and Terai.


End file.
